Of Snow, Parties, and Glasses
by Divinesheep
Summary: Brainy/OC, and lotsa funniness. full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**The smurfs are invited to the birthday party of an old friend's daughter, Princess Lilith, preceded by an entire week of celebrations, dances, gourmet feasts and fancy dress. During the celebrations Lilith must choose herself a prince. But what happens when she falls for a certain spectacled smurf instead?**

**I own nothing but the story, and the Pixie Smurfs. I got the idea of Pixie Smurfs after watching that adorable episode where Clumsy falls in love with a pixie. aww. I hear wedding bells...**

**Sorry in advance for any grammer or spelling mistakes! enjoy the ride :)**

* * *

It was late August. Early morning, and still dark out. It must have been around 5 or 6 am, but without clocks to refer to, exact time isn't very important.

Papa Smurf lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, in deep thought. He had been awake for quite some time.

The night before, he received a letter from an old friend whom he hasn't seen or spoken to in a very long time.

His name was King Gilliam of the Pixie Smurfs.

Pixie Smurfs are, as their name implies, the result of Pixies mating with Smurfs. This used to be frowned upon some centuries ago, but as time passed, and what with Smurfettes outnumbered by Smurfs, it became a normal and casual thing.

Pixie Smurfs come in all colors and shapes. Some have wings, some have tails. Some are blue in color, some are white. But they are all about 3 apples in height, and are warm and friendly beings.

Papa Smurf and Gilliam knew each other from childhood years. Back when they were young, Papa Smurf would often visit Gilliam's palace in the Ice Mountains of eternal winter, ruled over by Gilliam's family for decades. They would play together, read books together, and fool around with the many instruments in the music room in the palace.

Papa Smurf remembered the long trips to the Ice Mountains, and the permanent freezing weather. He remembered being led inside the palace from the cold by the servants, and watching the frost on the painted glass windows from inside warm, fire-lit rooms.

Pleasant memories filled his mind, as a smile spread on his kind face.

He wondered, would Gilliam recognize him after all these years, if they were to meet again? What's he like today? Has his unruly red hair finally turned white?

He sat up in his bed, and taking the letter from its resting place on the floor, he read it for the 3d time.

_My dearest friend,_

_How have you been? So much has changed since we last met._

_After Father's passed away, me and my bride Alice became King and Queen of the Ice Mountains._

_Shortly after, Alice gave birth to our beautiful daughter, Lilith._

_Mother and Father would have loved to see her, but I know they are watching over my Lilith every day._

_In about two months, Lilith will be 100, and the time will come for her to choose a husband._

_The queen and I are preparing a whole week of celebrations, to which we are inviting our royal friends, in hopes of finding Lilith a prince._

_You are hereby invited to celebrate with us._

_The jubilations will begin on the 31__st__ of October, with an All Hallows Eve themed ball._

_Nothing would please me more then to see you again, my friend._

_Yours,_

_King Gilliam. _

* * *

**Will Papa Smurf accept?!...of course he will, otherwise there won't be a story to tell here.**

**I will continue this if I get any reviews. and let me know which smurfs you want to see in my story. I'm planning on Papa, Smurfette, Brainy and Clumsy. anyone else? you choose.**

**Ta for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! chapter 2 is here. it's a bit short, but I lose my inspiration really quick so I'm afraid that's all I can write per chapter...but I'll try to update alot.**

**Oh and I meant to write GRAMMAR, not grammer, and I kinda forgot how to edit the content, sooo...yep.**

* * *

The sound of a horn being played by an exceptionally tone deaf smurf echoed throughout the forest. To the relief of anyone in earshot, a hand was raised, signaling for Harmony that this was enough.

"Thank you, Harmony" Papa Smurf said and lowered his hand.

"My little smurfs, on the 31t of October, I am invited to spend a week with an old friend of mine, at the Ice Mountains. The journey there could take up to four days, which is why I will be leaving four days prior. I will be gone for approximately two weeks."

Gasps were heard from the crowd. Papa Smurf has never left the village for more then a few days.

"This journey means a lot for me," He continued, "but I can't leave if I'm not completely sure everything will be alright while I'm gone."

He looked at the crowd of bewildered smurfs, almost scrutinizing them. He then said, his voice a little lower then before, "Can I trust you all to behave?"

But before anyone could answer, a nasally voice called out:

"Don't worry Papa Smurf! I'll make sure everything runs like a well-oiled machine! I'll take those two weeks to smurf some changes around the village, and under my close inspection everysmurf will be-" and then chaos ensued.

Yelling and shouting, the entire crowd of angry smurfs made it very clear that they will not stand for Brainy taking command of the village, not even for 5 minutes, let alone two weeks.

Papa Smurf knew from experience that the only way to insure the safety of the village is to take Brainy with him.

"Oh Brainy, you will be smurfing with me. To keep me company." He lied, for the sake of his little smurfs' mental health. He only hoped he was able to survive two whole weeks with Brainy.

"Of course! It will be a long and boring trip without somesmurf to talk to. And I know you better then anysmurf, so it's obvious that I will make the best choice."

Papa Smurf groaned inwardly. His little smurfs are dear to him, he loves them all more then he can ever say. But sometimes Brainy was just too much to handle. He looked over the crowd in thought, and his eyes stopped on Clumsy. Of course! He'll take Clumsy as well. Clumsy will keep Brainy busy, so Papa Smurf can enjoy some quiet time with his friend.

**

* * *

**

See how I pulled poor Clumsy into this madness as well? now I'm looking for excuses for Smurfette to tag along...this could take some time xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I didn't expect to be updating so frequently! but it's like everytime I'm near the computer, the words just slide out :P let's hope it stays that way, huh?**

**Well, heeeere's chapter three!**

* * *

It's been a long day. Brainy had been following Papa Smurf around like a hyperactive 6 year old, talking and talking like there's no tomorrow. "Let me know when you start packing, I can help!", "Let's write a book about our trip!", "two whole weeks, just us intellectuals…and Clumsy" And so on and so forth.

Handling Clumsy was a lot easier; he just wanted to know if they have rocks on the Mountains, and when he was assured that indeed they do, off he went on his merry way to do…whatever it is he does all day besides colliding with inanimate objects.

Papa Smurf instructed Tailor to prepare tuxedos for Clumsy, Brainy and himself, and Tailor called them in one by one for measurements. Brainy went in first, while Papa Smurf savored his few minutes of blessed silence.

Then it was Clumsy's turn. Luckily for Papa Smurf, Brainy stayed inside during Clumsy's measurements, most likely to criticize Tailor's techniques.

A few more minutes passed, and Clumsy went back outside. Unfortunately, Brainy stayed in Tailor's house, waiting for Papa.

"So," Brainy began, as Tailor measured Papa Smurf from head to toe, obsessing over every inch, "What's the occasion, anyway? A Chess game? Wedding? Bar-Mitzva?"

"A birthday party. Now please, Brainy, let Tailor concentrate-"

"Whose? Anyone I know? Oh, it must be Homnibus! Is it Homnibus?" It was obvious from the way he talked that Brainy was over excited. And Papa will have to deal with that on a daily basis until they finally leave.

"My friend Gilliam and his wife are celebrating their daughter Lilith's 100th birthday." Papa Smurf answered and sagged with exasperation, only to be yelled at by Tailor to stay still.

"So what's with all the formality? It's just a birthday party." Brainy stated, trying to sound as scornful as possible.

"They're royalty, Brainy. Gilliam is king of the Ice Mountains. That's why I want you to be on your best behavior, do you understand? This is going to be a sophisticated, quiet affair. And for the love of all that is smurf, don't try forcing anyone to read your books!" Papa Smurf cried in distress. He couldn't imagine what a catastrophe it would be to have Brainy running around the palace giving out copies of his 'memorable' quotes to everyone in sight.

"I never force anysmurf to-" Brainy started to protest, but a serious look from Papa silenced him. "Alright, I won't. I promise." He said quietly, looking at the ground. That was a bit of a buzz kill.

"Good. Now go outside and let Tailor finish his work. You still have some chores to smurf to, I believe."

"Yes sir." Brainy mumbled and made his way out.

Papa Smurf smiled to himself as Brainy closed the door. Brainy's a good kid, he knew that. He was just trying too hard.

**

* * *

**

I know the Bar-Mitza joke was stupid, but it was late when I wrote it and it cracked me up!

**I just love how Brainy is adorably ANNOYING. I'm sure I wouldn't stand him in real life, but somehow, watching this little humbug bothering everyone just makes me want to squeeze him!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello! here I am with chapter 4. are you happy to see me?**

**Lyndsi- perfectly put. and Good Neighbor Smurf is one of my favorites!**

**Raven- It really means alot coming from you, I love your work.**

**Bandgeek- some time ago you asked me if I could write a Handy\Hefty friendship fluff, but I just couldn't find anything to write since I relate to them alot less. but I'm adding Hefty to this one for good taste. hope you approve :)**

* * *

The sun was slowly setting, and tired smurfs were making their way back to the village, holding large baskets full of smurfberries.

Somewhere at the back the group, Smurfette was following Brainy and listening to his words with great interest, eager to know everything about this mysterious meeting at the end of October.

"The princess is looking for a prince, how romantic!" Smurfette beamed, "It's just like the ball in the story of Cinderella, only the other way around!"

"I guess so. But the only pumpkins in this story are going to be Jack-o-Lanterns." This earned Brainy a few laughs. But Smufette's smile soon faded.

"I wish I could go…me and the princess could try on dresses together, and stay up all night braiding each others hair…it's so unfair that I have no female friends."

"But what about Sassete?" Brainy asked

"Oh, she's so much younger then I am…she'd rather just play with the smurflings. And besides, she's more into frogs then anything else."

Brainy felt bad for Smurfette, because he knew how it feels to have no one to relate to.

"I'm sure Papa Smurf wouldn't mind you smurfing along," he suggested. "Try asking him."

"Do you really think so, Brainy?" she asked.

"Well, it's not like it's up to me, but, I don't know, why not, right?" Brainy drabbled. He couldn't see a reason why Papa Smurf would decline, but he was a little worried Smurfette just might get her hopes up for nothing.

Later at the village, when everyone was done bringing the smurfberries to the storage house, Smurfette hurried over to Papa Smurf's house to ask him if she could come. She was so certain he would let her join him that she was caught completely off-guard when Papa said he'd rather not bring anyone else.

"Then why are you taking Brainy and Clumsy with you?" Smurfette asked, offended. She sat on Papa's bed and sobbed. "It isn't fair!"

"My dear Smurfette, please don't take this personally. I'd go alone if I could." Papa said as he sat beside her.

"Brainy is coming with me because I know all too well what'll happen if he stays here, and Clumsy is joining us because as much as I love Brainy, I can't have him around me all the time." Papa Smurf explained, and stroked Smurfette's head comfortingly.

"I'm always so busy taking care of you all, and once in a while I need to get away. I haven't seen my friend in so many years, and I won't have any time to spend with him if I bring everysmurf with me. Do you understand?" He asked softly, and handed Smurfette a handkerchief.

"But I won't be any trouble, I promise! I just want to meet the princess…other then me and Sassete there aren't any girls in the village, and I just want somesmurf to talk to! Somesmurf who likes the same things as I do, please let me come with you!" Smurfette pleaded.

"Well, alright. I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I bet Lilith would love to have somesmurf her age around." Papa Smurf gave in, he hated seeing Smurfette cry like that. This was obviously very important to her.

It appeared that Hefty heard the conversation from outside, because the moment Papa agreed, the door burst open.

"If she's going, can I come too?" Hefty asked.

Papa Smurf was in no mood to argue, and he was tired.

"Sure, why not…" he sighed, exasperated.

"But please, that's it. No one else is coming. Now off to bed you two, it's late."

Oh well, he thought. Maybe they'd all keep each other busy. And who knows, maybe Lilith really would like someone to talk to.

* * *

**I know that was a really cheap way to rope Hefty in, but I wanted him in this and had no ideas on how to add him. so there.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! chapter 5 is up. Would you like some fries with that?**

**Nothing in relation to the story, but I was just listening to Hardware Store by Weird Al, and suddenly it dawned on me that this song was like, written for Handy. rofl.**

* * *

Last night, after Papa Smurf sent her and Hefty to sleep, Smurfette spent a few good hours just laying in bed and thinking about dress designs (because, well, a tuxedo was out of the question), until she finally fell asleep.

In her dream, she was walking down a long corridor, with many strange, different sized and colored doors. Behind every door she opened was a different dress, resting on a single clothes hanger. Most of the dresses looked the same, and none of them impressed Smurfette much.

But then, at the end of the corridor, a large wooden door with a golden handle appeared. Smurfette approached it with caution, and opened it, not knowing what to expect.

At first, she saw nothing but an empty, darkened closet. She was about to close the door, when suddenly the closet lit up, and before her she saw a mirror.

To her astonishment, her casual white dress was changing before her very eyes. The sleeves were growing longer, stopping at her wrists. The bottom of the dress flowed down until it covered her shoes almost completely. The color gradually changed from white to pink, to red, to a dark, rich crimson. And finally, the dress turned from its plain cotton to soft velvet.

Smurfette admired herself in the mirror, turning this way and that, and felt the fabric with her fingers. The dress complimented her greatly, and its dark color was an interesting contrast to her bright blonde hair.

The minute she woke up, Smurfette dashed to her dresser and fumbled through the drawers until she found a pencil and a piece of paper. The vision from her dream still fresh in her memory, she sketched the dress, adding side notes regarding the color, fabric, and length.

After breakfast, she went to Tailor's house to show him her design.

She was so eager to show him the dress; she completely forgot her manners and rushed in without knocking.

* * *

"I want a red bow tie, like you made for Papa Smurf."

"You're getting a white one, just like Hefty and Clumsy. Now stop moving!"

"Aack!" Brainy cried out in pain, as Tailor, startled by Smurfette's sudden entrance, accidently pricked Brainy's behind with his needle, while tending to his half-finished tux trousers.

"I'm so sorry!" Tailor called, and turned to Smurfette, aggravated. "Next time…knock first."

Smurfette blushed lightly and apologized.

Hefty, who was sitting on a stool waiting for his measurements, burst into hysterics.

"Oh, very mature, Hefty!" Brainy said, rubbing his sore bottom.

"Come on, it was funny! You know, it wouldn't kill you to lighten up a little."

Brainy huffed in indignity.

"Will you be done soon?" Smurfette asked Tailor anxiously.

"Nope, sorry Smurfette. This is going to take a while. When I'm done with Brainy, I have to smurf Hefty's size. Is there anything you need?" Tailor asked, turning his head from his work to Smurfette distractedly, causing him to prick Brainy's leg.

"Enough already!" Brainy complained.

"Be quiet and stop moving, or I'll do it on purpose!" Tailor warned, sending Hefty into another fit of laughter.

"I smurfed a design for a dress I want," Smurfette explained, "I wrote down the color and fabric and everything. I'll leave it here and come back later so you could size me up. Is that okay?"

"Sure, sure. I'll smurf Hefty to call you in when I'm done here." Tailor answered, and motioned with his hand for Smurfette to leave it on his desk.

She did so, and started for the door.

"Oh and Brainy," she said, turning around, "You look good in a tuxedo."

* * *

**Bwahaha! a blatant excuse for me to flatter Brainy, of course...**

**I admit, this story is very high on the cheese rate. but uh, so's the entire Smurf fandom, so I regret NOTHEENG!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I know...they should hit the road already...there was just lots to do in the village first. But I promise they'll be on their way soon, maybe next chapter, we'll see.**

* * *

A week went by, and Tailor finished the tuxedos. They were a matching set, complete with white bow ties to go with the hats. As was mentioned before, Papa Smurf's was the only red tie, much to Brainy's dismay.

Once Tailor got the tuxedos out of the way, he started working on Smurfette's request. It was indeed a very special design, and Smurfette's choice of fabric was a wise one, and would keep her warm during her stay at the Mountains.

It took Tailor 3 days to finish the dress, and he decided to make Smurfette a dark red hat to go with it. He smiled deviously as he thought how jealous Brainy will be when he sees Smurfette in red.

* * *

"Oh Tailor, it's absosmurfly gorgeous, thank you so much!" Smurfette cried blissfully, as she surveyed her dress in the mirror.

"You're welcome. The past week's been quite refreshing; I haven't smurfed anything but pants, hats and diapers for ages. Now, I would put that dress in the closet to keep it from wrinkling."

"Yes, of course. Oh but I have to show Vanity first!"

Smurfette thanked Tailor again and dashed outside.

* * *

"Very impressive Smurfette, très chic. It's elegant. It's gothic. Fabulous!" Vanity called, as he circled Smurfette and examined her attire. Suddenly, he frowned.

"No. no, no, this just won't do…"

"What? What is it?" Smurfette asked worriedly, and looked down at her dress, expecting to see a stain or a loose stitch.

Vanity stared at the ground with distaste.

"Red dress, red hat…" he noted, as Smurfette followed his gaze, "White shoes."

"Oh…is it really that bad?" Smurfette asked looking at her shoes, and trying to hide them under her dress.

"Bad?" Vanity repeated, appalled. "Darling, it's atrocious! But it's nothing a little paint couldn't fix."

"Paint?" Smurfette looked up, unsure.

"Of course. Why bother getting a new pair, you've got about 50 pairs of the same exact shoes. You give one of them a red coat of paint, and voila! A perfect set. In fact, maybe you should add some glitter as well. And varnish, hmm, that could work…" Vanity trailed off.

"Look," Smurfette said, snapping Vanity out of his little trance, "How about I leave these here…" she took off her shoes and placed them by the door, "And you just smurf whatever you think looks good."

"Smurftastic!" Vanity called, "you won't regret it."

Smurfette left, hoping Vanity knows what he's doing. About 4 hours later, a paint and glitter covered Vanity knocked on Smurfette's door, and handed her a pair of shiny red shoes. As he said, Smurfette didn't regret it. The shoes were a tad bit overdone, but there was something oddly cute about it.

Also, they gave out this weird vibe that if you put them on and click their heels you might find yourself in Kansas.

Pleased with her set, Smurfette stored it safely in her closet, where it would wait for just a little while longer.

* * *

**loldorothy.**

**Sorry I made Vanity a flamboyant fruitcake, but that's how I always saw him. What can you do? he's Smurfette's fashionable diva of a friend, and I LOVE IT.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the hold up, I've been a little sick lately. again, I'm sorry for the chapters being so insanely short, but I have a really short attention span, eheheh...**

* * *

Days turned to weeks, and the 28th of October, roughly circled in Papa Smurf's calendar, has finally arrived. By now Smurfette and Brainy's mad enthusiasm subsided a little, but that didn't stop them from rambling about the trip between themselves or at anyone who was willing to listen.

It was a lovely autumn morning, the air was crisp and chilly, and yellowed leaves covered most of the ground. Everyone was packed and ready to go. Everyone but…you guessed it, Clumsy.

Clumsy hasn't even started packing yet, and Papa Smurf, Hefty and Smurfette were already waiting in the village square for Feathers to arrive.

"Oh gosh, what should I take with me?" Clumsy asked his good friend Brainy, as he looked around at everything lying around his messy house.

"Whatever you think you'll need, obviously," came the answer from Brainy, who was looking through Clumsy's small collection of books, smiling proudly as he realized that except for an old, tattered book titled Rock Collecting and You, the entire so-called collection was assembled of Brainy's quotations. Why he kept any books was completely beyond Brainy, seeing as Clumsy can't even read.

"Uh, umm, what do I need?"

Brainy sighed. "Clumsy, Clumsy, Clumsy…it's simple! Clean clothes, toothbrush, pajamas, and your tuxedo of course. And don't forget to smurf a scarf and gloves, Papa Smurf said it's going to be freezing."

"Gee Brainy, if they live in a place called the Ice Mountains, they probably keep the palace warm!" Clumsy said, puzzled.

"The trip Clumsy, the trip! Oh never mind. Well, what are you waiting for? Start packing! Smurf to it!" Brainy said, starting to lose his patience.

A loud squawk was heard from outside, signaling that Feathers has landed.

"Clumsy, what are you doing? Come on, we're leaving!" Brainy called, and stopped Clumsy's attempts of stuffing a handful of rocks into his bag.

"But, the rocks! I-"

"You don't need any rocks! Papa Smurf said pack lightly, now come on!" Brainy said and dragged Clumsy outside by his tights.

Not before long, the 5 smurfs were seated on Feathers' back, their bags tied securely to the stork's leg.

Feathers stood up, stretched her neck, leaped and soared into the cloudy morning sky. Bellow her, smurfs cheered, waving goodbye to Papa Smurf and the others, and wishing them a good trip.

Even without Feathers' assistance, Brainy's head was already in the clouds. This was going to be interesting, no doubt.

* * *

**Yay, they're finally off! it took me long enough! -gigglesnort-**

**OW. I tried to peel a cactus fruit, (or prickly pear, whatever the heck these crazy things are called) and lemme tell ya- I do not recommend it. even my lips have cactus ouchies.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! sorry it took so long, I just kind of didn't know how to sum up the way from Smurf Village to the Ice Mountains. so I'm sorry in advance, but there's not much dialog in this one, because I really just want to get to the pixie smurfs already...**

* * *

All through the day the smurfs seated on Feathers' back made their way in the general direction of the mountains.

The sun was setting, and poor Feathers was tired, so Papa Smurf decided it would be a good time to set up camp and call it a night.

Feathers landed gracefully in the clearing of a small forest, and crouched, allowing everyone to slide off her back. She stretched out her leg as Papa Smurf untangled a bag from it.

Then, folding her long legs under her body, she went to sleep.

"Smurfette, Clumsy, go and gather up wood for the fire. Brainy and Hefty, you help me pitch the tent," Papa Smurf said as he pulled from the bag a rolled up sheet and 4 stakes.

"Yes Papa Smurf," everyone answered, and then Smurfette and Clumsy walked off deeper into the forest.

Brainy helped Papa Smurf unfurl the sheet, and placed long branches under it to keep it upright as Hefty hammered the stakes into the ground with a rock. When they were done, Papa Smurf nudged the tent and sat inside, making sure it was stabile.

"Good," He said and stepped back outside, "now we just have to wait for Smurfette and Clumsy to bring back the wood."

"What do we do about dinner, Papa Smurf?" Hefty asked and looked around worriedly; he didn't see any fruit trees.

"Oh, I knew I should have brought Brainy's Guide to Proper Camping!" Brainy whined.

"Yeah," Hefty laughed, "then we would've known what not to do!"

But before Brainy could find a good retort, Papa Smurf stood between the two and said:

"Please, please my little smurfs, calm down. I packed enough bread, fresh fruit and vegetables to last us the next 4 days. We'll sit down for dinner once Smurfette and Clumsy return."

Later that evening, after a good meal around a bonfire, the smurfs crawled into the tent and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Papa Smurf woke up at dawn to make sure that Feathers was well rested and fed, and woke the others up. They all had a quick breakfast, and folded the tent back into the bag.

Once again they took off, and after another long day of flying, stopped for the night somewhere along the way. During that day's flight, they could see snow far ahead, and the air was already getting colder.

As the sun sluggishly made its way up into the morning sky, the smurfs were already in the air. Watching the sunrise from this height was a glorious sight, which made them all forget how tired they were from waking up so early.

Far below them, the smurfs could see the ground becoming snowier with every few miles.

At around noon, they could almost see the Ice Mountains, and suddenly Feathers began to descend.

"Golly Brainy, how come we're landing so soon?" Clumsy asked. Brainy had no idea, but he wasn't going to let it stop him from providing an answer to his friend's question.

"Well Clumsy," he began. "You see…" he tried to think of something appropriate to say, but nothing came to him.

"Uh, Brainy, it's okay if you don't know…" said Clumsy, but Brainy quickly retorted by saying "No, no! Of course I know! I just… don't know how to explain it in a way that you'll understand."

"Oh, well, I'll just ask Papa Smurf after we land, then."

"You do that, Clumsy."

Some time later, Feathers landed on the soft snow just below the mountains. It looked like it would take at least two days to get to the top, and the Halloween Ball is tomorrow night.

That made Smurfette, Clumsy, Brainy and Hefty wonder why Feathers stopped before nightfall, but Papa Smurf didn't seem to mind.

* * *

**Ooooh! I wonder why Feathers stopped!...well actually I KNOW why she stopped. it's YOU who's doing the wonedrin'! -evil laughter-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! we just had the computer and internet connection fixed, sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

"Thank you, my friend," Papa smurf said to Feathers as he untangled the baggage from her leg. Once he was done, Feathers gave a loud squawk and took to the sky.

The smurfs stood there, their bags on the ground by their side, their little blue noses turning a light red with the cold.

They watched the cloudy sky, following Feathers with their gaze until she was well out of sight.

"Golly Papa smurf," Clumsy finally spoke up, "now how are we going to get to the top?"

"Yeah, it'll smurf us days to get up there without Feathers!" Hefty added.

"Not to worry my little smurfs," assured Papa smurf. "Take your bags and follow me," he said as he gestured with his hand towards something that looked like a house not very far from where they stood.

They walked for a few minutes before they arrived at a large, 2 story building. Through the wide windows of the first story, the smurfs could see a number of white rabbits resting on a floor of hay and sawdust.

Looking around them, Brainy, Smurfette, Clumsy and Hefty spotted at least 6 more of those buildings close by. It seemed there were a large number of them, circling the mountains.

"These," said Papa smurf as he motioned towards the buildings, "are the rabbit stables."

"But Papa smurf, I thought stables are built to keep horses," said Brainy, baffled.

"Humans keep horses for transportation and other such uses, but us smurfs, and other small creatures-"

"Like fairies?" Clumsy interrupted.

"That's right Clumsy; Like fairies, and pixies and even wartmongers, use animals that fit our size and needs. It's a very long walk from here to the top and back, and this is why there are stables all around the mountains and at the very top as well. Tomorrow we will take two rabbits and smurf uphill."

"But Papa smurf, where will we stay in the meantime?" Smurfette asked. "We can't camp here, it's cold, and damp, and…" She trailed off.

"Oh, we're doomed!" wailed Brainy, "doomed! We'll catch pneumonia!"

"Smurf up Brainy, Papa smurf knows what he's doing. Don't you Papa smurf?" Hefty said confidently.

"Quite so. The second story of each of these stables is a boarding room. They're meant for occasions such as this, to house travelers on their way up or downhill. We'll stay the night and be on our way tomorrow morning."

The smurfs stepped inside, and walked upstairs to put down their belongings. The boarding room floor was covered by a lush carpet, and a small, sooty fireplace was keeping the room warm.

They stayed inside the rest of the afternoon, and outside the sky was darkening very early, since it was always winter around the mountains.

That evening, Papa smurf called the smurfs' attention to the window. Outside, a flock of owls landed at the bottom of the mountains, as many kinds of forest dwellers and magical creatures slid off their backs and started their way to the stables, followed by butlers and assistants carrying their baggage.

"Wow!" Clumsy uttered as he stared in awe at the owls.

"It is customary for royalty to travel by owls," explained Papa smurf. "Some of the king's guests will be staying the night in the stables and continue uphill on rabbits after they've had a rest and something to eat, but if you look up you can see that some are continuing their way by flight. It doesn't matter, there's plenty of time to get there, the rabbits are very fast, you see."

The smurfs turned their gaze to the sky, where owls were making their way to the palace by the dozens, each one a different color and size, carrying stuffy dukes, princes, and other royalty.

"Are we the only guests not wearing a crown and robe? This is rather awkward!" Brainy stated with distaste.

"Now now, Brainy, not all the guests are royalty," said Papa smurf.

"Yeah," Brainy replied with a grouch, "only most of them. Hmph."

"Well, of course!" said Smurfette and turned to face Brainy. "How do you expect the princess to find her prince charming if the guests are all peasants?" she said bluntly. the word 'peasant' cought the other smurfs by surprise, and suddenly everyone turned a confused look to Smurfette.

"What?" she shrugged, "technically we are!"

"So now we're peasants," Brainy spat and crossed his arms. "Wonderful."

* * *

**I know what Smurfette said sounded out of character, but if you think about it, she's known to go overboard with anything fairytale-ish or romantic. So in this situation I felt like it was something she might say, that to her sounds perfectly obvious but would kind of go swoosh right over anyone else's head...**

**But of course that's just me.**

**And Ralphie dah'lin', I'm still waiting for that review -provocative poke-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellooooo! I am so sorry for the ridiculously long wait, but I have been quite a busy bee lately! I just started taking driving lessons, a thing I've been posponing for ages, and I joined the second year of sketching for animation classes. and then of course there's Japanese lessons.**

**And other then that, inspiration comes to me at night, but I switched night and day back to normal, so no more writing at 4 am for me. I'll try to keep this fic running, though, I pwomise.**

* * *

There were no beds in the boarding room, only a large linen closet. The closet contained comforters, wool blankets and sheets, all clean and folded neatly on shelves.

Each smurf had arranged a makeshift bed of blankets on the floor, and changed into their pajamas.

The smurfs, who by now had gotten quite sick of roughing it up, were delighted to be sleeping on something other then the cold, hard ground. In the silence and darkness of the night, they each fantasized of good food, a hot bath and a change of clothes.

The next morning, Hefty and Papa smurf were the first to wake up. They folded their blankets and put them back in the closet, changed clothes and prepared sandwiches.

"Wake up, wake up you lazy smurfs!" Hefty called. Murmurs and groans were heard from every bed.

"Five more minutes," mumbled Clumsy.

"The sooner we leave, the sooner we get there. Now come on! Up and at 'em!"

"What time is it?" Brainy asked from under the covers.

"Time to get smurfing!" Hefty answered, and then went downstairs holding a half-eaten sandwich and two empty bottles.

"Hefty's right, my little smurfs," said Papa, "we must be on our way, if we want to make it in time for a bath and a tour of the palace."

As everyone had breakfast, put everything back in the closet and got ready to leave, Hefty stepped outside and filled the bottles with snow. When he was done, he stepped back inside, and kneeled by the fireplace, holding the bottles close to the fire.

Clumsy sat down beside him, as he munched on a sandwich.

"What are you doing, Hefty?" he asked, bits of bread flying out of his mouth.

"The bottles were almost empty, so I'm melting some snow."

"Gosh, how is that going help?" Clumsy inquired. He was clearly not very focused, since he just woke up.

Hefty stifled a groan, and explained to Clumsy that the snow he filled the bottles with will turn to water in a few moments.

"Oh, I get it. But why not smurf them with water in the first place?"

"Because- oh never mind, Clumsy…"

"Let's go, everyone!" called Papa smurf, already making his way down the stairs, with two bags in his hand and one on his back.

The smurfs, covered with scarves, gloves, ear muffs and everything in between, each took as many bags as they could carry (meaning of course that Hefty carried almost everything), and followed Papa downstairs.

"Excuse me," Papa smurf turned to the stable boy, "we'll be taking two rabbits please. Ah yes, and the wa-"

"Hold on, HOLD ON!" Brainy suddenly interrupted. "We can't smurf all the way uphill with all these bags in our hands!" he shouted, "We'll fall off!"

"Calm yourself Brainy, you're smurfing a scene! There's no need to yell." Papa smurf scolded, giving Brainy a harsh look.

Brainy gave a nervous laugh and apologized, blushing furiously.

"As I was saying, we'll need the wagon as well." Papa smurf turned to face Brainy, and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, eheh, the wagon. Of course..."

The stable boy led the smurfs and two rabbits outside, and dragged a small wooden wagon from somewhere behind the stables. Instead of wheels, the wagon glided on two long skis.

He fastened two saddles to one rabbit, and three to the other. He then connected the wagon to one of the three saddles, so that the wagon would be dragged along behind the rabbit.

The stable boy helped the smurfs with loading the bags, and went back inside the stables.

"Right," Papa smurf said as he mounted the rabbit carrying the wagon. "Hefty and Smurfette, you take this one," he said pointing to the other rabbit, "Clumsy and Brainy, come up here with me."

It took a little longer then expected, but after many desperate attempts, Clumsy was mounted safely between Papa and Brainy, and they could finally start their way uphill.

* * *

**Oh, wow, here we are at chapter ten AND THEY'RE STILL NOT THERE! oh my gawsh. I never thought it'd take so long! well at least I can say for certain that eleven's the lucky number. yep yep, palace ahoy.**

**AND HOW CHEESEY IT SHALL BE. ladies and gentlemen, prepare your nachos.**

**Come on, review! I don't really feel like keeping this up when I don't get any reviews...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 is here! we're finally getting to the palace!**

* * *

The two rabbits leapt forward with great speed, as the smurfs gripped their saddlebows firmly, to keep themselves from being thrown off.

Since the beginning of the ride, almost three hours ago, they had stopped twice to help Clumsy back up; but it seems he was starting the get the hang of it now.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" cried Smurfette, "Do you think she'll like us?"

"Who?" asked Hefty distractedly, as he watched a flock of owls flying overhead.

"The princess, of course! Oh, I do hope we have the same dress size!" Smurfette said dreamily.

Hefty suddenly snapped out of is little trance, very confused.

"Why in smurfation would you care about her dress size?" he asked.

"If Lilith and I are the same size, we could try on each other's dresses!" Smurfette replied.

"I will never understand women…" Hefty stated, and turned his attention back to the sky.

* * *

"Papa smurf, I just thought of something…the Halloween ball," Brainy started.

"Yes?" asked Papa smurf, "what about it?"

"It's actually just a fancy name for a costume party, isn't it? A masquerade, if you will."

"I suppose so, yes. Why do you ask?"

"Aha. Well, that, kind of, never occurred to me before…" Brainy responded, sounding mildly frustrated.

"So what exactly are you trying to say?" Papa smurf inquired, not completely sure he's following.

"I…didn't pack a costume," Brainy said apologetically.

"Oh, gosh! Neither did I!" Clumsy called.

"You don't have to wear a costume, you can wear your tuxedo, I'm sure nobody would mind," Papa smurf replied.

"Aww, but I love costume parties!" Clumsy protested disappointedly.

"From what I remember, there used to be a really big costume trunk in the playroom," Papa noted, "Gilliam and I used to have so much fun playing dress up, we used to pretend we were knights, off to save damsels in distress…and his little sister Donna, she would dress up as a witch, and…" Papa smurf suddenly noticed how far he was from the point he was trying to make, and cleared his throat.

"…Anyway, if it means that much to you two, you could borrow something."

* * *

They smurfs arrived at the top of the mountains at around four in the afternoon, unloaded their baggage and waited by the entrance as Papa smurf lead the rabbits to the nearest stable, and informed the stable worker. When he returned, he called the smurfs aside for a moment.

"What is it Papa smurf?" asked Hefty.

"There's something important you smurfs should know about king Gilliam before you meet him," Papa said quietly.

"Gosh, is something wrong with the king?" Clumsy asked, worried.

"No, no, nothing's wrong with him. He's just…a little on the giddy side." Papa smurf replied.

"Giddy?" repeated Brainy, unimpressed.

"Well…" Papa smurf searched his mind for the appropriate word. "Eccentric," he finally said. "Very eccentric."

* * *

The smurfs now stood facing the tall, double-door entrance. A thick red rope dangled from a large golden bell that hung just above the doors.

"Alright now, be on your best behavior; and remember- Gilliam could be very silly sometimes, so just humor him."

Everyone nodded in understanding, and Papa smurf tugged at the rope.

"Just how silly would you say he is?" asked Brainy, but before Papa smurf could answer, the doors flung open, and the smurfs found themselves staring at a big banana.

* * *

**Oh dear. what's with the banana? we'll just have to wait and see. I hope you found this chapter...appealing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, it took 11 chapters but I finally struck writer's block. NOT TO WORRY! I'll pull myself out of this one with some chocolate and coffee, I'm sure. thanks for all the comments so far, everyone! :3**

**Anyway, here's the king!! enjoy.**

* * *

"Hello!" called the banana with glee. "Like my costume? Doesn't it just drive you bananas?"

There was obviously a king concealed deep within the depths of said banana, but the only parts of him that were visible were his shoes and arms. Two eye holes allowed (partially, or rather not at all) the yellow monstrosity to see out of the costume.

"Hold on, I can't see a thing…"

The sound of a zipper unzipping could be heard, and three slices of banana peel slumped, stopping at Gilliam's waist.

It looked like someone had just peeled a banana, and for no apparent reason found a king inside, instead of banana goodness.

Gilliam had pale-blue skin, and a smurf tail. He was slightly taller then Papa smurf. He had very curly and frizzled ginger hair, which started to go white at the very top. A tiny gold crown was barely visible through the mass of fuzz. It appeared as though as red sheep has fallen on his head, and never bothered to get off.

He wore brightly colored clothes and cape, and a pair of ridiculously large and square glasses rested on his round nose.

"Papa smurf! Buddy!" he called, now finally seeing who stood in front of him.

"I knew you'd come! Where's your costume, eh?" Gilliam pulled Papa smurf into a rib-crushing hug.

"I'd rather wear something formal, if that's all the same to you, Gill. So how've you be-"

"Come ooon, I got a great pineapple costume up in the playroom, with your name on it!" Gilliam interrupted, and then suddenly he noticed the four other smurfs hiding behind the door frame.

"I see you brought some friends!" he said, excited. "Come come, there's no need to hide. I am king Gilliam, and am absolutely positively delighted to have you here!"

"These are Brainy, Clumsy, Hefty and Smurfette," Papa smurf introduced, motioning to each smurf as he mentioned their names.

Clumsy waved shyly, and Hefty offered a tough handshake.

"Pleased to meet you, Your Highness," said Smurfette and curtsied.

"Ah, such etiquette!" beamed Gilliam. "The pleasure is all mine, my dear!"

Brainy extended his hand for Gilliam to shake.

"Pleased to meet yOUUU!" he uttered, as Gilliam took his hand and pulled him into a hug.

"You too, dear boy!" he said, and released Brainy from his death-grip. "Oh, I see you wear glasses as well, are they multifocal?"

"Multi-what-now?" Brainy asked, confused.

"Multifocal, boy! They're for seeing far, and near, and all around!" Gilliam replied, waving his hands in the air.

"I guess they are, then" said Brainy, not particularly sure what Gilliam was talking about.

"Ah, we have so much in common, you and I," Gilliam sighed. He then turned back to Papa smurf.

"About the pineapple, then?" he asked.

"Oh, no, no, I'm just fine. Thanks all the same. But Clumsy and Brainy here didn't bring a costume, so if you have anything-"

"Say no more!" Gilliam cut him short. "Other guests forgot their costumes as well, that's why we brought the old trunk downstairs, I'm sure the kids will find something they like."

Brainy was about to protest about the king's choice of words, but before he could say anything, Gilliam got up in Clumsy's face and asked,

"Do you like pineapples, boy?"

"Well, I," Clumsy tried to reply, but to no avail.

"Of COURSE you do, everyone likes pineapples. I can picture you now, yes, you'll make a great pineapple."

"Golly," Clumsy called, feeling oddly complimented, "Thank you, your highness!"

"Gilliam!" the king corrected him.

"Right, Gilliam!"

"Gill!" the king corrected him again. Clumsy was by now very puzzled, and decided it would be best not to say anything else.

"Oh!" Gilliam suddenly exclaimed. "Where are my manners? Here I am, blabbering away, while you're standing out there in the cold. Do come in, everybody! I'll have the servants take your bags inside."

"I hope it's alright I brought the others with me, Gill…" Papa smurf apologized.

"All the better, old chap!" Gilliam replied, "Why, I was just telling my little Lilith about the smurf village, I'm sure she'll be very excited to meet you all. You'll be friends in no time, which is perfect, because she'd been complaining about not knowing any of the guests. This is not completely true, seeing as she'd met Duke Edmond on some occasions, and Lord Bernard invited us to his summer retreat in Turkey last year- I'm pretty sure he's trying to impress me. Anyway, always complaining that girl. Well, not really, but lately, as I said, about the guests and all…but I diverse…"

Gilliam went on talking and talking, every few moments stopping to take a deep breath before continuing the madness. He led the smurfs up the wide staircase to the second floor, blathering about how wonderful it was to see Papa smurf again, and about tonight's ball, and the accommodations for his guests, and his daughter, and his wife, and his costume, and the food…and so on and so forth. No topic was spared!

He then called on one of the servants, and ordered him to show "the kids" around, while he shows Papa smurf 'something incredible of utmost importance', or so he said.

* * *

**Hope Gilliam isn't as annoying to you as I think he is. I'm rather pleased with the way he contrasts Papa smurf, hehe...as always, read and review please! :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**'Ello! I'm still dealing with this stupid block, but here's another chapter for now. Baby steps.**

**

* * *

**

Papa smurf followed Gilliam down a long hallway, their footsteps echoing loudly as they walked on the marble floor.

"What exactly is it you want to show me?" asked Papa smurf curiously.

"Oh, it's magnificent, old friend! Stupendous, really," replied Gilliam, and stopped by a small door. He led Papa smurf inside, and closed the door behind them.

The room was quite big, and entirely white. The floor tiles sparkled, and gave a satisfying squeak when walked on.

In the middle of the room stood a long white tub, and a light blue shower curtain hung from a steel rod above it.

"Just had these installed in every bathroom," said Gilliam, as he motioned for Papa smurf to have a closer look. "It's the latest thing in home economics, or whatever. You see, there are all these pipes and whatnot, and they suck the water straight from the palace's supply, and at the turn of a knob, water comes out of this tap right here," he explained, pointing at a steel tap on the inside of the tub. "So you don't have to run around with buckets of hot water whenever you need a bath. Remarkable thing, that."

He turned on the water for a second, as Papa smurf watched, mesmerized.

"Amazing!" Papa exclaimed. "But how do you heat up the water?"

"Well you see, it, err, it goes like this," Gilliam mumbled, and then stopped to think. "Umm," he finally uttered, "there's a furnace…and the pipes…they, uh, hmm. I say, I haven't a clue."

The two stared at the tub, then at the tap, and finally at each other.

"Perhaps…no, no it couldn't be…" Papa smurf stroked his beard and surveyed the strange contraption in deep thought.

"What?"

"Perhaps it's magic?" Papa suggested.

"Indubitably, my good man," agreed Gilliam.

* * *

The servant led the smurfs through almost every room in the palace, and finished the tour in the library, one of the palace's largest rooms. The enormous chandelier that hung from the high ceiling reflected in the black marble floor, and three of the room's walls were completely covered by shelves upon shelves of books in every color and size. The fourth wall was made of thick glass, and when you looked through it at the ground outside, it felt like falling off a balcony.

"Wow…now THIS is what I call a library!" exclaimed Brainy, impressed.

The servant cleared his throat and motioned for the smurfs to follow him. They were about to leave the room when they noticed Brainy was still looking through the shelves.

"Brainy!" Smurfette called, "come on already!"

"Yeah yeah, you smurf on ahead, I'll join you in a minute…" Brainy replied distractedly. Smurfette shrugged, and followed the others out into hallway.

The smurfs marched down a long corridor, decorated with large, colorful portraits of pixies and smurfs. There were pictures of beautiful smurfettes and pixies in royal gowns smiling sweetly, and of smurfs and male pixies standing proud, wielding long swords.

There were also family portraits, of mothers cradling small babies, children playing, and even families decorating Christmas trees.

One portrait that especially caught Smurfette's eyes was of a much younger Gilliam, standing next to a pixie Smurfette assumed was the queen. The pixie had a snowy complexion, wavy brown hair and delicate silver wings. Gilliam's hand rested on her pregnant stomach, and they both looked very happy. Not very surprisingly, Gilliam sported an enormous toothy grin and looked absolutely thrilled, whilst the queen was a lot calmer and refined.

"Excuse me," Smurfette called, "when are we going to meet the princess?"

"We are currently on our way to her room, miss," replied the servant and pointed towards a wooden door further along the corridor.

* * *

**Mhm. I hope Lilith won't come off as too Mary Sue-ish...even though smurf fandom is uber corny as it is.**


	14. Chapter 14

**STILL fussing with the block...ness....but as I said- BABY STEPS! so here's another short one.**

* * *

_"I like to close my eyes, so my heart can plainly see, right through the something something to the way they ought to be…umm, something something something and serene, and absolutely green…"_

Lilith mumbled to herself the few words she remembered from the song, as she sat at her vanity.

Lilith looked a lot like her mother, she had wavy brown hair, and very pale skin. She had no wings though, and basically looked like a white skinned smurfette.

She had just come out of the bathtub a few moments ago, and was already dressed in a purple velvet gown, toweling her wet hair in front of the mirror.

Suddenly a knock at the door surprised her, making her forget the rest of the words to the song altogether.

"Yes?" she asked through the closed door.

"You've got visitors, Your Highness," answered the servant.

"Just a second!" she called, quickly picking up all the dresses that were thrown on her bed and placing them over a chair, giving her hair a few final wipes and throwing the towel aside. She tugged at the sheets of her bed, straightening them, and made sure at least most things in her room were in place.

"Come in!" she said.

The door opened, revealing the servant, and the three excited smurfs.

"Your Highness, these are Clumsy, Hefty and Smurfette. They are accompanying Papa smurf."

"Thank you, you may be excused," said Lilith. The servant bowed, and continued his way down the hall.

The smurfs expected Lilith to curtsy or shake hands with them, but instead, she threw herself onto them in a tight group hug.

"This is wonderful!" she exclaimed as she released them. "I've heard so much about Papa smurf and the Smurf Village! I'm sure we're going to be best friends!"

"We're all very glad to meet you, Your Highness," said Hefty.

"Oh, I'll have none of that Highness nonsense. Call me by my name, that's what I've got one for!" she chirped. "My, that is a beautiful dress you're wearing!" Lilith noted, observing Smurfette's attire.

"So is yours!" said Smurfette.

"Oh my gosh, you should totally try on this green dress I have, maybe you could wear it tomorrow!"

"Yeah," Smurfette called, "and I could do your hair for tonight's ball!"

Smurfette and Lilith squealed girlishly and started talking about things like perfume and shoes.

"…Well," interrupted Hefty, "we really ought to go find Brainy and get ready for tonight, so we'll smurf you two later."

"Brainy? Is he another smurf?" Lilith asked.

"He's my best friend!" Clumsy answered, "And he's still in the library, I think…"

"Yep, we saw the library during the tour, he stayed there. You'll probably meet him later at the party."

"Oh. Well alright then. When you find him, tell him I said hi."

"Will do!" Hefty said and saluted jokingly.

Hefty and Clumsy started their way down the hall in the direction of the library, as Lilith pulled Smurfette into her room, closing the door behind them.

The sounds of giggling and gossiping echoed along the hallway, to Clumsy and Hefty's amusement.

* * *

**Wh00t! the princess has landed. Kudos if you got the Troll in Central Park refference- it's one of my favorite childhood movies! watched it like a gazillion times, and now I finally found it on the internet...I lost the tape years ago.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh my dog, you must have thought this is discontinued...or rather that I dropped dead or something. but really I just couldn't think of anything to write! so here's another chapter, and hopefully I'll have more ready soon!**

* * *

Lilith was perched on the edge of her bed, Smurfette sitting behind her, brushing Lilith's hair.

"So," Lilith said, "I take it you're not into the whole costume thing?"

"It's not that at all…" replied Smurfette, "I love costumes. It's just that I really like this new dress I'm wearing, and besides, I'd rather look elegant than funny."

"Costumes can be elegant," Lilith protested. "It depends on what your style is."

"Are you going to wear one?" asked Smurfette, setting down the brush.

"Not a full body costume, just a mask. But it goes pretty well with my dress. Here," she said, getting up and making her way towards her closet, "let me show you."

She fumbled through some clothes and sheets, finally pulling out a very impressive Venice mask.

It was black, and gold-rimmed. On both ends of the mask were long peacock feathers and brightly colored green and purple ribbons.

"Wow, I've never smurfed anything like it!" Smurfette exclaimed.

"I adore Venice masks…I bought this especially for a masquerade in Italy a few years ago, that was held for this fancy-pants Prince Alfonso's engagement," Lilith explained, handing the mask to Smurfette for a closer look. "He's an old family friend, and he's so obnoxious. Completely in love with himself. Father once tried to hook us up! thank goodness he found someone as annoying as himself before father tried anything funny."

"You don't say..." replied Smurfette, twirling the ribbons on the mask between her fingers. "The ceremony must have been awful, then."

"Actually it was a lot of fun. I got to meet his younger sister, Viola. She's really sweet. We became close friends even though we could barely understand each other. The few times her English was close to making sense, I couldn't understand her accent anyway..."

"Have you spoken to her since then? Is she invited?" Smurfette asked, hoping to make more female friends if possible.

"Well, I haven't spoken to her in person since the party, but as soon as I went back home she got an English tutor, and we've been pen pals ever since. Her English and articulation have improved, but she says sometimes her accent is still rather incomprehensible...I honestly hope she's exaggerating."

"Are any other friends of yours coming?" Smurfette inquired, handing the mask back to Lilith.

"Well, I wanted to invite a lot of friends, but father says he wants me to focus on getting to know everyone, so just a few close friends of mine will be attending. I had the servants clear one of the drawing rooms in the palace; we're going to have a slumber party tonight. After that my friends will move into guest rooms, and I have to go back to mine. Father insists that I have a good night's sleep."

"Ooh, that sounds like so much fun!" Smurfette said dreamily.

"You could join us, if you want," Lilith offered. "I'm sure you'd make plenty of friends!"

"Could I, really? Oh how wonderful! I can't wait!" Smurfette squealed, when suddenly a pillow to the face caught her completely off-guard.

"You must be trained in the ways of pillow fight, if you wish to survive tonight, grasshopper. A pillow fighter must always be prep- AAH!" Lilith screamed, as a well-aimed pillow threw her right off the bed. She looked up at Smurfette's smirking face, and coughed up a few feathers.

"You are a worthy opponent!" she declared, and they both laughed.

* * *

"How very impressive…" mumbled Papa smurf, watching in bewilderment as the water in the tub spun into a small whirpool and disappeared down the drain.

"Quite so," agreed Gilliam. "Although I must say, I've always wondered where it goes."

"Where what goes?" asked Papa, turning his gaze from the drain to Gilliam.

"Why, the water of course!"

"Up the pipes and back into the main water supply, I would assume."

"Perhaps," said Gilliam and turned to watch his reflection in the mirror as he went on. "Or maybe it goes on a long and exciting journey through the pipes, never to return to the same place, but rather to show up in someone else's bath. Provided, of course, that said person had installed one of these babies at their house as well."

"Poetic," laughed Papa smurf, "but not at all practical, I'm afraid."

"Oh well," sighed Gilliam and spun around to face Papa smurf, "Who cares how it works, as long as it does indeed work, right?"

"That's agreeable. Say, Gilliam, would you mind if I tried it?" Asked Papa smurf.

"What, the bath? Oh, do go ahead. Very stimulating. I'll go find those boys of yours, shall I? I must find them a costume. Soaps are in the cupboard over there, and towels are hanging from a rack over here, enjoy!" said Gilliam and left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Whew! another one down.**

**So, we have the girls being...girly, and Papa smurf is taking his chances with the wonderous tub! all in the name of science, of course. tubs are serious business, don't ya know.**

**Be nice, R&R! XOXO**


	16. Chapter 16

**Aaaand here's another one. **

**Oh, by the way, thanks for the reviews! :3 and yes, Venice masks are uber epic fun :P**

* * *

Clumsy and Hefty made their way back to the library, and opening the door they were far from surprised to find Brainy sitting on the floor, surrounded by books.

"What," Hefty said, "You're still here?"

"Oh, hi guys. I guess I lost track of time! And how can you not, with all those wonderful books? The only thing missing in this place is Brainy's Guide To Alphabetizing Books."

"Sure, Brainy." Hefty rolled his eyes.

Clumsy surveyed the room. There were books all over the floor, some in high, wobbling stacks, and others just strewn aside, surrounding Brainy like a strange fort.

"Gosh Brainy," Clumsy breathed, "you've smurfed such a mess…you'd better pick these up before someone comes in!"

"Don't be silly, Clumsy. I'm sure they have servants for that," Brainy replied, getting up.

"That's just rude, Brainy," Hefty argued. "You smurfed this mess, it's only fair that you should tidy up after you."

"It'll take me all day to put these back!" Brainy complained. "Let's just ask a maid to do it."

"Stop being so lazy, Brainy! Here," Hefty said, bending over to pick up a few books, "let me and Clumsy help. But next time you're on your own."

Bending down and collecting a pile books, Clumsy tried to walk over to a shelf to place them on, but tripped after only two steps over a large dictionary. All the books he was holding flew out of his hand and rained to the floor.

One particular book landed on its binding and opened in the middle. When Clumsy reached to grab it, he noticed the pages of the book were riddled with footnotes and scribbles. He immediately panicked.

"My gosh! Brainy, did you write this?" he asked worriedly, snatching the book from the ground and flipping through its pages only to find more scribbles. "The king and queen are not going to like it!"

"What are you smurfing about?" Brainy demanded and walked over to the terrified smurf. He peeked at the pages over Clumsy's shoulder, and his eyes widened in shock.

"What beast would vandalize a book like that?! Oh, the horror! It's unheard of!" he cried. "We have to hide it somewhere, or else someone might blame us!" he shrieked. Hefty turned his head and frowned at the two crazed smurfs, and then turned his attention back to the mess and ignored their frantic whimpers.

Gilliam was strolling nonchalantly down the hallway he led Papa through earlier, amusing himself with the thought of Clumsy in a pineapple costume, and trying to think of a good costume for Brainy. A blueberry, perhaps? The lad was already blue, anyway.

As he passed by the library, he heard the noise, and poked his head through the door.

"Hello boys!" he called. "What's all this, then?" he asked, stepping into the room.

Clumsy quickly dropped the book and turned around.

"Nothing!" he and Brainy blurted.

Gilliam stepped in front of Clumsy and Brainy, who stood side by side, blocking the book from Gilliam's view. With a swift motion Gilliam stuck his hands between Clumsy and Brainy and shoved them aside, and then bent over and picked up the book. He inspected the cover, and then smiled.

"Oh, good, you found it. Alice is looking for this book, I believe," he stated, and opened it on a random page.

"No!" Brainy and Clumsy cried in unison, and threw their hands forward.

"What's wrong with you two?" asked Gilliam, and looked at the page he was on.

"Oh, dear…" he said quietly, and a stern look crossed his face.

Clumsy and Brainy stared at Gilliam, terrified.

"She's done it again…shame, I wanted to read this one, too…"

"Who…what?" Brainy babbled, confused.

"This right here is Alice's work, no doubt. She always scribbles little notes all over the books she's reading. Half the time I don't even know what she wrote! I mean, what in the world is a 'lol'?" he asked, baffled.

"No idea, sir," said Clumsy.

"Gilliam," Gilliam corrected him. Clumsy was about to respond, but decided against it.

"So," Gilliam started, shutting the book closed and placing it under his arm, "What is the meaning of this mess? It looks like a tornado hit this room!"

"Brainy took all these books down, so we're helping him put them back," explained Hefty, who up until now was trying to quietly mind his own business (out of pure dislike for nonsense, of course).

Clumsy then continued to tidy up the room, as Brainy just stood there, trying as hard as he could to remember if he'd ever heard the word 'lol' before.

Gilliam tilted his head in confusion. "Why not simply let a maid do it?"

Hefty, bent down and about to pick up a few more books, froze. Brainy snickered smugly.

"Well, come along now, we need to find you two a costume. Hefty, I trust you're all set in the costume department?"

"Yup."

Gilliam left the room, Hefty and Brainy following close.

"Are you coming, lad?" Gilliam asked Clumsy from outside the room.

"But…what about the books?" Clumsy called to him, baffled.

"Leave 'em. Someone will clean up sooner or later," Gilliam replied, and continued walking, knowing Clumsy will be with them shortly.

Clumsy released the few books he was holding, and they fell to the floor in a messy heap.

"Whoops…" Clumsy whispered, and quickly skidded outside to join the others.

* * *

**Messy messy messy...**

**Hope you're enjoying the story so far :D R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm kinda stuck, but here's another short one for now...**

* * *

Back in Lilith's room, Smurfette was trying on just about all the dresses she could find. There were dresses all over the floor and the bed, and every once in a while another one joined the pile.

she examined her reflection in the mirror, and picked a ball of lint from the dress she wore. It was blue, with a large ribbon on the back.

"Oh, I like this one," said Lilith, "It brings out your...umm...everything..?"

Smurfette made a face.

"It is a bit much, isn't it?" she replied.

Lilith laughed.

"Oh well, I guess this one's going in the pile too. Say, would you mind awfully if I left for just a second? I want to check out the library, see if that Brainy guy's still in there, you know, just to say hi."

"Not at all!" called Smurfette, "Just as long as it's okay for me to stay in your room, I want to try on just a few more dresses..."

"Knock yourself out, dear," Lilith said over her shoulder as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Hefty was getting a little bored of watching Clumsy and Brainy try on the entire content of the costume trunk, so he decided to head back to the library and maybe read a book to pass the time.

He was going through the shelves and looking for something interesting, when Lilith stepped into the room.

"Looking for something specific?" Lilith asked.

Hefty turned around.

"No, but I can't find anything except fairytales!"

"Fairytales are the best," stated Lilith.

Hefty frowned. "Yeah," he answered sarcastically, "fairy godmother and unicorn are great, if you're a smurfling."

"For your information, tough guy, these books right here are not for children at all," Lilith protested. "Have you ever read _Rumpelstiltskin?"_

_"Yes, and it was childish!" Hefty insisted._

_"Bear with me," said Lilith and took a deep breath, as if she was about to make a very long speech._

_"_So it goes like this. Some poor girl's father tells a king that his daughter can spin straw into gold. And so, the king takes her to his castle and says she has to spin him gold, and if she doesn't, she dies!"

Hefty looked skeptic, but said nothing.

"Then, this little creep comes along and promises to spin gold for her in return for her jewelry. But later on, when she's out of jewelry to give him, he says he'll do it if she gave him her first born child.

The king is so impressed by her work that he decides to marry her, and when they have a baby that creature comes to claim him! But he gives her a chance to keep her child if she guesses his name. and she does!"

"So there you have it," Hefty said with a satisfied smirk. "There's a happy ending."

"Nuh-uh!" Lilith replied childishly, "_Rumpelstiltskin gets so mad that he tears himself in half!" she said, and crossed her arms over her chest with a boastful smile._

_Hefty looked shocked for a moment, but then smiled and replied:_

_"Touché, I'm impressed. So that's one out of a million Fairytales that is admittedly disturbing. I dare you to come up with another one."_

_Lilith looked excited. This was turning into a game, and they were both enjoying it._

_"Snow White!" she announced, and waited for Hefty to reply, just like making a move on a chess board and waiting while your opponent takes his turn._

_"Oh please," Hefty laughed. "Go on," he said daringly, "amaze me"._

_"With pleasure, sir!" she called with an exaggerated hand motion, as Hefty laughed, amused. _

_"Snow White, my dear critic, is as scary as it gets! An evil queen despises her step-daughter, and sends her off into the woods. She sends a lumberjack after her to cut out her heart, which the queen intends to eat! And I bet you only know the poisoned apple version, too."_

_"So you're saying there's more?" Hefty asked in surprise._

_"Well, since you asked... in the original story, the queen tried to kill Snow White by suffocating her with a really tight corset, and when that didn't work, she tried to poison her with a comb. I don't know, either poison in your hair is deadly, or the queen didn't really think this one through."_

_Hefty laughed heartily. "You really know how to bring a story to life," he joked. "So what happens in the end?"_

_"I am very glad you asked!" Lilith said and motioned with her hand for Hefty to wait a second. _

_She ran her finger across the books on the shelves until she found a dark red binding that read 'Snow White'. She opened the book at the last couple of pages, cleared her throat and read out aloud:_

_"__A pair of heated iron shoes were brought forth with tongs and placed before the Queen. She was then forced to step into these and dance until she fell down dead_."

Hefty was completely appalled, but also very amused. He then clapped his hands jokingly and said:

"Alright, I admit defeat. I bow down before your superior knowledge of the dark and macabre!"

Lilith curtsied. "Thank you, thank you, you've been a wonderful audience!"

* * *

**As always, read and review :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey there! I hope someone's still reading this, lol. **

**So sorry for the long wait, I've been very blocked, and very busy. Here's another short one for now, and I have a few more chapters I need to work on, that I'll try very hard to finish and upload soon :)**

**Thankyou sooo much for all your fantastic reviews and favs and whatnot. HUGELY appreciated!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Clumsy was sitting quite contently on the floor, picking lint and pieces of thread from the aged (and frankly a little smelly) cat costume he was now wearing. It consisted of a set of cat ears attached to a head band, a fluffy orange leotard with a tail, and a pair of furry orange gloves.

He felt it quite ironic that he should resemble Azriel so much in this costume.

At least he would have, if he knew what irony is.

For some strange reason the pineapple costume that was given to him didn't feel right. Perhaps it was the understanding that no one in their right mind should be wearing a fruit costume.

Brainy had already tried on pretty much every fruit costume in the world, each time throwing it aside and asking to try on something else. He was now wearing an orange ball of fabric and cotton filling, and he felt absolutely idiotic and exasperated.

"My lad, this one is just fantastic. I dare say it suits you perfectly!" called the overexcited Gilliam, clapping his hands together and smiling broadly.

Brainy was enraged.

"But I don't WANT to be a tangerine." He spoke calmly, but it was evident from his tone of voice and the irritated expression on his face that he was on the brink of a nervous breakdown.

"You didn't want to be an orange, either. I'm getting rather frustrated with you, you know," replied Gilliam, oblivious to Brainy's obvious anger.

Brainy wanted to scream that there wasn't a difference between the two costumes, but decided it will do no good. Instead, he bit down on his lower lip and tried to conceal his rage, all the while furrowing his eyebrows and turning a deep shade of red.

He remembered Papa smurf's words. He said Gilliam is eccentric and silly.

Silly doesn't even begin to scratch the surface, Brainy thought. This person was obviously deranged.

"Humor him" was another thing he remembered being said on the subject of the king. Brainy was afraid humoring Gilliam any further might just result in an aneurism.

"Dear boy. You mustn't frown like that. Citrus not your style?" Gilliam asked, genuinely disappointed. He was not going to give up on Brainy, he's already tried on half of the content of the trunk.

"Sir, I don't care if it's a citrus, I don't care if it's a melon or a guava-"

"Oh, but I thought the last two really brought out your eyes!" Gilliam interrupted.

"I don't want to dress up as any kind of fruit or vegetable!" Brainy hissed through gritted teeth, his patience for this crazy person and his strange humor starting to fade away.

"Sir, I am an intellectual! We do not go parading around dressed like anything edible, do you hear me?" he lashed out. It was only after he closed his mouth that Brainy realized he was speaking to a king as if he was his personal butler.

Brainy hoped Gilliam was "eccentric" and "silly" enough to let it slide.

Fortunately, he was.

"Alright, alright, no need to pass a kidney stone, boy. Here," said Gilliam, diving into the trunk and throwing a few costumes aside. He then pulled out a red satin cape that was folded neatly on the bottom of the trunk.

"You can go as a vampire."

"So that's the whole costume, then?" Brainy asked, unenthusiastically.

"Well, I have plastic fangs, but I don't think you'd want them."

"Why not?"

Gilliam bent down and fumbled inside the trunk again, shaking some costumes and pieces of fabric, until the fangs he was looking for dropped from one of the many folds of a blue piece of cloth onto the bottom of the trunk.

"Because I think I may have eaten an onion the last time I wore them," he replied, taking Brainy's hand and placing the fangs in his palm.

Brainy hesitantly brought his hand up to his nose and took a whiff of the fangs.

"Holy mackerel!" he exclaimed with disgust.

"Yes, that too, I think," said Gilliam, "and maybe some garlic bread as well."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Now this is where you come in, whoever you are. R&R and let me know if you want Brainy to take the vampire costume or not.**

**Do you have a better idea for a costume that you think would fit Brainy more? DO SHARE! Your opinion will not be overlooked! :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the reviews! I honestly didn't think I'd get any, after all this time xD**

**I tried to use most of the ideas brought up by my fabulous reviewers, so I hope you feel proud of yourselves when you see your idea in the story!**

**As always, ENJOY!**

* * *

For his own sanity and sanitation, Brainy decided to avoid the fangs of stink-breath doom. That meant of course that for now, he was still stuck with Gilliam the Royal Pain. Excuse the bad pun.

Almost the entire content of the trunk was thrown out of it and onto the floor, save for the fangs and cape, some pieces of fabric, and a rather large brown paper bag. Brainy was practically swimming in the pile of clothes, desperately looking for something to his liking.

So far he found a witch costume that he had no intention of even trying on, a chicken costume that he squinted at for a while before casting aside with a dignified huff, and more fruit costumes than he cared to count.

"You know, I just thought of something," said Gilliam, as he watched Brainy rummaging in the pile of costumes on the floor, "If I had a brain costume, I think it would be perfect."

"That's ridiculous," Brainy dismissed him and continued searching for something relatively sane to wear.

"Is it, though?" Gilliam went on, now seemingly more into that thought then before. "Your name is Brainy. You're an intellectual, or so you keep telling me. Brainy? a brain? intellectual?" Gilliam rambled. "You really don't see it?"

Brainy turned to face Gilliam, one eyebrow raised.

"My good sir," he started, as politely as he could, "How anyone could dress up as a brain, of all things, is completely beyond me. It's a BRAIN. I hardly think such a costume even exists."

Feeling that he made his point quite adequately, Brainy resumed his search.

"Fair enough," replied Gilliam after a few seconds of silence.

"This is going to take forever!" Brainy moaned, "There are just too many costumes! I couldn't possibly smurf through the whole thing in less than a day."

He sighed in desperation.

"Don't you have anything more...standard? Like a knight, or a prince or something? Anything that's not food, really."

"Well," said Gilliam, "I did offer you the cat costume before Clumsy. You didn't want it."

"And I still don't, not that it smurfs much of a difference, now."

At this point, Clumsy, who was by now bored out of his little blue mind, decided it was up to him to end this mucking about. He stood up and made for trunk.

"Don't bother, Clumsy. I've taken everything out!" Brainy said, gesturing to the pile he was sitting in.

Clumsy ignored him and peered into the trunk. He pulled out the big paper bag that was lying at the bottom.

"Uh, what's in here, sir?" he asked, handing it to Gilliam.

"I can't remember. Nothing important, surely. I think I put some sandwiches in it and accidently put it in the trunk! as strange as this may sound to you, my boy, I am sometimes quite the scatterbrain!" Gilliam laughed.

"That doesn't sound strange at all, sir!" Clumsy replied, and immediately regretted it.

"It doesn't?" Gilliam asked, sounding a little offended.

"Oh, err, no, you see," Clumsy was all over the place. He was trying very hard to walk out of this one. "What I meant was, umm, it doesn't sound strange to throw a bagged sandwich in with all the costumes!"

"Ah!" Gilliam exclaimed, "Yes, of course. It happens, you know."

Clumsy nodded his head so vigorously that he got dizzy. He was quite shocked that his reply worked, and even a little pleased with himself for coming up with it so fast.

"Well," Gilliam said, opening the bag, "Might as well see if it's still good!"

Clumsy was about to protest, but what Gilliam yanked out of the bag was in no way, shape or form a sandwich.

"Oh!" Gilliam called in surprise, unfolding the fabric in his hands. "I've completely forgotten about this one!"

He tapped Brainy on the shoulder to get his attention.

"I say, Brainy, are these any good?" he asked.

Brainy turned his head, and his eyes focused on a funny looking, purple and green colored Jester suit, with matching cap with two tinsels and bells at each end.

"That's it!" Brainy called in excitement, "That's the one!"

* * *

**See? two of you suggested a jester, so I thought it would be the best idea. Thanks for your help. R&R!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, I love you guys! It's just so much fun seeing reviews so fast each time I update! I appreciate each one and I read them over and over a million times when I get em :3**

**I CANNOT believe this fic has hit 20 chapters. Short chappies or not, this has to be the longest I've been working on anything written. And I think I'm getting my inspiration back, bit by bit.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hot steam and the fresh scent of pine and tea-tree oil rose from the spacious bathtub and lingered within the closed room. The only sounds heard by Papa smurf were the occasional drop of water falling from the tap into the water, and the faint, yet ever present sound of tiny soap bubbles bursting.

It's been quite a while since Papa smurf had some time to relax, and this was a welcome change of atmosphere.

Back home he would only have a few minutes of relaxation, before he had to occupy himself with his little smurfs and their troubles, or his alchemy, or with simply going to bed so he'll have the strengh to do it all over again tomorrow.

Seeing as there wasn't anything to be done anytime soon, and the pressure of controlling an entire village was off his shoulders for a while, he was intending to take his sweet time and enjoy his bath as much as he could...or at least until the water gets cold, which wasn't going to be anytime soon.

Every so often he would wonder how his little smurfs back home were doing, and then he would almost start to worry again, but whenever that happened, the hot water and the pleasant scents would wipe away those thoughts seconds after they appeared.

After a blissful hour in the bath, Papa stepped out feeling rejuvenated and relaxed.

He wrapped himself in a warm, soft towel, and marveled for a short while at the sight of the water being sucked down the drain, remembering the strange conversation he had with Gilliam about it and laughing to himself. Magic indeed.

He hoped the other smurfs were enjoying their time in the palace as well.

* * *

The hour was now half past five in the afternoon, and the palace was a little fuller than before. That is not to say it was crowded.

Not just yet, anyway.

Guests kept arriving every few minutes, and the ones that had already arrived earlier were leavings whatever activities they were occupied with and making their way downstairs.

A string quartet started playing in the foyer, and the servants were bringing trays upon trays of food and drink from the kitchens and setting them on long oak tables that stood against the walls of the enormous foyer.

The ball hasn't officially started yet, but downstairs there was already a crowd of guests laughing, drinking fine wine and simply mingling. Most were wearing flashy costumes, but there were many fancy evening gowns and tuxedos to be seen in the crowd as well.

Hearing the music and noise, Lilith noticed the late hour and ushered Hefty out of the library.

She led him into a room down the corridor, where Hefty, Clumsy and Papa's bags were already waiting for them, and after a short but effective explanation of how the shower works, she instructed him to go into one of the two adjoining bathrooms to get ready for the ball.

Immediately after, she made her way further down the corridor to her room and led Smurfette into the room right across from her own, where Smurfette's bag was, and gave her the same instructions.

Around the same time Lilith was done, Gilliam led Clumsy and Brainy, now wearing their old clothes again and holding onto their chosen costumes, to the room Hefty had just entered.

Gilliam explained the magic of the shower to Clumsy, and seeing as how both of the bathrooms in their room were now occupied, he showed Brainy to another bathroom a few doors down. Then, he went downstairs to enjoy the company of his many guests, most of which he didn't even recognize.

In less than 20 minutes, all the guests were finally present. The palace was packed with pixies, gnomes, fairies and everything in between. Pleasant waltzes were being played on all sorts of instruments, and everyone was dancing or enjoying the food.

Papa smurf, who after his bath was led by a servant to his room, was sitting on a plush velvet recliner and enjoying the music coming from downstairs while waiting for the others to finish getting ready for the ball.

He was feeling intoxicated by nostalgia and excitement, and against his nature a little impatient, wanting to meet new faces, mostly the queen and princess.

In her own room, waiting for Smurfette to finish getting ready, Lilith was sitting at her vanity. While putting on her mask and running her fingers through her hair to get it to stay the way she wanted, she wondered whatever happened to that Brainy guy the smurfs were talking about.

* * *

**I bet you're all thinking "Ugh, FINALLY something's happening!", and I can't blame ya. That's what I'm thinking too, lol. **

**R&R! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello my darlings! Finally, I am back with a brand spanking new chapter. It may be short, but it's a only the start of a new era...an era of ME UPDATING MORE FREQUENTLY. So cry not for the shortness, for there will be more to come.**

* * *

The minute Lilith heard the sound of the door opposite from her room unlocking, she rushed outside and stood at Smurfette's door, waiting to show her the costume in its entirety.

It consisted of the purple gown she had been wearing, a pair of green ballet flats, and the mask with its purple and green strings and feathers now outlined by her fluffed up mane of hair.

She waited patiently for a few seconds for Smurfette to come out, but when she did, she caught Lilith completely off-guard by wearing something entirely different from the red dress she seemed so proud of.

It was a strapless black dress, long enough to cover Smurfette's feet completely. It was cut at the waist by an eye scortchingly yellow sash, that was tied in a bow behind Smurfette's back.

Smurfette wore elbow-length gloves, one green, one red, and instead of wearing her hat she braided her hair and laced the braid with colorful strings.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Lilith was speechless. She simply gawked at Smurfette.

"I found this dress in the back of your closet, smurfed on a pair of mismatched gloves, and then I found this sash on the floor, and some strings..."

"I...it's, uh, very..." Lilith said and then trailed off into silence.

"I hope you don't mind I borrowed these, I'll put everything back after tonight!" Smurfette promised, thinking that perhaps it was her audacity that shocked her new friend. "It's just that I was thinking about what you said, about costumes being elegant, and-"

"Oh, so it's a costume!" Lilith interrupted Smurfette, coming out of her trance. "Oh my gosh, what a relief! I though you've gone off the deep end!" Lilith laughed nervously. "Phew!" she said, and made a comical swipe at her forehead.

"So do you like it?" Smurfette asked coyly, not knowing what to expect.

"Sure! it's a neat idea. The yellow sash is actually a scarf, and the strings in your hair are shoelaces, but...it's inventive. You look like a funky birthday present."

Smurfette smiled awkwardly.

"I mean that in a good way!" Lilith immediately said. Smurfette sighed in relief, and her smile broadened.

"Let's go and see if your friends are ready to go downstairs, shall we?" Lilith suggested. Smurfette nodded, and they both made their way to Papa's door.

"Papa?" Smurfette called through the closed door, "Is everysmurf…decent?"

The door opened to reveal Papa smurf in his dashing tux, Clumsy the fluffy orange kitty, and Hefty, a pirate captain with a broad hat, an eyepatch and a drawn on curly mustache.

"Clumsy, you're absolutely adorable!" Lilith yelled before throwing herself unto Clumsy and hugging him tightly, "Please say meow. Just say it one time and I'll let you go, I swear."

"Umm, meow?" Clumsy uttered hesitantly. Lilith squealed and tightened her hug, making Clumsy cough. She quickly jumped back.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

"It's okay, really" Clumsy managed to say in a choked voice, and coughed again.

"That's a very creative costume you're wearing, my dear," Papa smurf said to Smurfette as he looked at her.

"Thank you! I was going for 'mix and match'!" she laughed.

Smurfette suddenly noticed the way Hefty was looking at her. He was fixated on her face, and his cheeks were a bit red.

"Hefty?" she called. "Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah…" he said, now blushing deeply. He looked away, and tried to look casual.

"That's a very nice costume you're wearing," said Smurfette.

"Really? Oh, thanks, yours is nice too! You look very pretty! Then again, you're always pretty, that is, umm…" Hefty stumbled over his words, and then stopped talking and looked away again, his face redder than a ripe tomato.

"Well," Lilith said cheerfully, "Let's go downstairs and get this party going!"

* * *

**Just a lil something for you Smurfette/Hefty shippers ;)**

**Hope you enjoy, please R&R!**


End file.
